Vindicated
by Omega-Red9
Summary: Beast Boy meets a new friend and falls in love after a fight with Raven. Who is this mysterious girl? Rated M for adult material. This was my first story that I wrote years ago, so please excuse errors and poor dialogue. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little reminder, I don't own any of the characters and stuff. Also if you don't like it don't read it. So don't e-mail me complaining about the subject matter.

**Vindicated**

**Chapter 1**

It was raining outside. We had just beat Dr. Light and Raven was just giving me a pain in the ass. Why is it every time I try to get her to laugh she just has to get pissed off at me? She just makes me so mad. I work just as hard on the team as she does and she still treats me like I'm some loser. I'm Beast Boy damn it. I deserve a little respect. I put my life on the line everyday and she treats me like dirt. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, it was raining outside and Raven had put me in a bad mood so I ran out of the tower to get away from everyone. I just wasn't in the mood.

So I started walking downtown and I ended up in the park. It was empty because of the foul weather so I had the whole place to my self. I walked over to my favorite spot and sat down on the rock next to a tree that I planted the first time I visited the city as a child. I got comfortable and watched the rain fall over the bay. I know a lot of people don't like rainy days but I just love them. It is so much quieter and allows me time to collect my thoughts. I could feel the water drip from the leaves and roll onto my body. The feeling was very calming and sort of enlightening. The way the water is one with the tree and then one with myself makes me feel like I am getting closer to my roots with primal power and all.

Then I heard some rustling in the bushes to my right. It startled me and I jumped from my spot to investigate. As I walked through the bushes I tripped over a girl. She was bloody, bruised and in tears. My eyes must have widened to the size of dinner plates at the horrific site. She seemed as shocked as I was but before either of us could say anything a man burst through the line of bushes ahead of me; he was swinging his fists and nearly hit me when I ducked and rolled out of his way. He suddenly started screaming at the girl and grabbed her by the arm. He threw her up against the tree not even noticing that I was there. I could hear the girl muttering "please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me" over and over again.

I suddenly felt an explosion of rage bellow from deep within my heart. I couldn't take watching this for a second longer. "ENOUGH!"

The man froze in his tracks.

"I don't know who you people are but I can see who has gotta go. So buddy, if you don't want to get hurt you need to turn around and leave now!" And Robin thinks he is the only one who can be a tough guy. Hehe

The man turned around slowly and looked me up and down. "Look kid, leave. I wouldn't want to have to beat two kids today. Bad for karma." He then took a swing at the girl knocking her flat on her back. After he kicked her he charged at me and started swinging. It was nothing for a Teen Titan to dodge. I almost feel sorry for him.

When I turned into a gorilla and threw him across the park, the look on his face was priceless. After I finished with him I ran and tended to the girl. She was badly beaten and needed immediate medical attention. I opted to go to the tower rather then across town to the hospital. When I picked her up off of the park's grassy hill and felt her warm blood quickly flowing down my arm and legs. I periodically glanced down at her on the flight to the tower and couldn't help but stare at her face. It was heart breaking to see such a beautiful face stained with tears streaming down her cheeks slowly mixing with blood from all of the open wounds on her face. I was wondering how I was going to explain this to Robin when I landed on the roof. Luckily the infirmary is on the top floor so I didn't have to deal with any of the others.

I had to break out my old medical text book; Robin made me keep it handy just in case of an emergency. The funny thing was I didn't even know anything about this girl. Well, she was pretty. Anyway, I had to get her fixed up and taken care of. Unfortunately, as a safety precaution I had to hand-cuff her to the bed just in case if it was some sort of scam to get into the tower. She needs some sleep now; she'll be okay. I'll check up on her tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a little reminder, I don't own any of the characters and stuff. Also if you don't like it don't read it. So don't e-mail me complaining about the subject matter.

**Vindicated**

**Chapter 2**

Yawn…

That was a good night sleep. I have never had such a nice night sleep before. I can't really explain why, but I feel really at ease knowing that I saved that girl by myself yesterday. Speaking of her I had better check on her and make sure that she is ok. She was pretty banged up and might not be completely healed yet. There shouldn't be any physical scars but there very well could be mental scarring and I am in no way prepared to deal with that. The only person in that tower who is really capable of handling the fragile human psyche is… I really don't want to have to talk to her. Well anyway, let's just hope the patient is ok so I don't have to involve anyone else.

The walk up the stairs was eerily silent as I was passing Raven on the way up. The more I think about it the more and more my hatred of her builds up. I just hope she stops giving me shit. Anyway, I walked into the med lab and looked over at the girl laying on the gurney. I'm still shocked at how beautiful she really is; if she weren't covered in blood and bandages it would be impossible to not notice. As I walked over to her sleeping figure I could tell that the healing was almost complete. I began removing the bandages and her torn clothing leaving her in nothing but her underwear. There was only a little blood on them so I decided to leave them on, but secretly I was removing them in my mind. I could see her entire figure now and I went to get the wash basin and a sponge. This is gonna be fun.

I filled the tub with water and a little bit of soap and then dipped my sponge in. I then walked back over to where she was laying and wiped some of the blood off of her forehead and face. She shivered; I guess I forgot to use warm water. I was about to go and get a change of water when I noticed how hard her nipples had gotten. They poked through her already tight and full bra like they were two eyes looking right at me. I was getting really turned on so the thought of getting warm water was overcome with lust. I slowly worked the sponge down her supple neck and gently caressed the smooth skin. I know that I shouldn't be doing this, but I almost can't stop. Oh shit she's waking up! I ran back over to the sink to put up the tub of water and sponge. Oh man I forgot to dry her! She is gonna know that I did it for sure. I quick grabbed a towel and started to dry her off and then covered her almost nude form in a blanket.

She opened her eyes and looked around in shock. "Where am I? Who are you? And why are you green?"

"Ummm, let's see. You're in Titans Tower, I'm Beast Boy, and I'm green because of a disease that I caught that changed my DNA slightly. You were pretty hurt last night so I took you here. You're still a little out of it so I want to keep you here for a little while."

She looked over at me and I couldn't help but grin like an idiot when she shot me this cute little smile that showed that she wasn't really happy on the inside but put on a façade for my sake. I actually got a chance to look at her eyes; they were this gorgeous shade of jade like I had never seen before. She startled me and made me realize I was staring when she said "Why am I handcuffed to the bed?"

I wanted to say because I'm kinky like that but I decided that I shouldn't. "Well there are a lot of dangerous weapons in here and I couldn't risk having a civilian that I didn't know or trust running around unrestrained here. You could hurt yourself and others. Its nothing against you personally, only a safety precaution."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense."

"So who was that guy that was beating you up?"

"That was just the guy who always tries to get me to put out for him. Every time I see him he tries to rape me and no one helps. I've managed to fend him off every time but he usually is too tired after beating me to try anything."

I looked at those green eyes and saw how they glazed over when she mentioned all of the rape attempts. I can't believe how we can stop Mad Mod from being an idiot but we can't keep some joe schmo from trying to rape some girl. It's sickening. "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened, but he shouldn't be a problem anymore. I called the cops and he's been picked up. You're probably really tired so here is some food and eat it when you are ready. Otherwise you probably should get some sleep."

"You're right Beast Boy, I am dead tired. Oh, and before I forget, thank you Beast Boy." She then leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. We both blushed and I got up to leave but fell flat on my ass. We both had a good laugh as I turned a funny shade of red.

"You know what? I don't know your name."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. My name is Emerald but everybody just calls me M."

"Ok M. I'm just gonna go get you something to read and then let you get some sleep ok."

As I walked out of the med lab I couldn't help thinking about that kiss. I know it was just a friendly gesture but I still couldn't stop imagining doing other things with her.

"So her name is Emerald."


	3. Chapter 3

Just a little reminder, I don't own any of the characters and stuff. Also if you don't like it don't read it. So don't e-mail me complaining about the subject matter. Any comments please go to http/writerscorner. 3

Numb.

Not physically, mentally. That is how I feel right now. I can't believe this. We just creamed a bad guy and I can't enjoy the victory. I'm even beating Cy at my favorite video game and I just can't feel it. What is wrong with me? Is it Raven that is causing me to feel like I am nowhere? No, she wouldn't do that to me. I know she hates me, but she wouldn't go that far to get rid of me. Maybe there is something seriously wrong with me. No. That can't be it. I'll just wait it out a little while longer and in a few days if I'm still not ok I'll go talk to a professional. That sounds like a plan. What time is it? It's almost one; I had better get to make lunch for Em.

"Yo Star, you wanna take over my game; I'm gonna go make some lunch."

"But Beast Boy, is this not your most favorite of the video games? You are winning and I am no good at any of the games. You will most certainly lose"

"That's cool Star; can't win em all right?"

With that said I just tossed the controller at Star and she immediately picked up the controller without missing a beat. She was actually a lot better at it then she believed herself to be. She instantly managed to pull off a very difficult combo that I was barely capable of doing. It is interesting because Cy and I are the only ones who actually have had a chance to read the instruction and combo manual so the only way she could have known about the combos would be by watching me do them. It almost makes me want to screw lunch and play her myself because she is so good. Although simply by watching her tear apart Cy I know that I wouldn't last very long. She is really capable of so much more then she lets on. I doubt that anyone would last very long in the arena of "Battle Mania" against Star. If I weren't so numb I would be picking my jaw off of the floor. Anyway, back to making lunch. I hope she likes tofu.

- 20 minutes later -

"Knock, Knock, how is my patient doing today?"

"I'm doing great Beast Boy. Thank you for taking such wonderful care of me. Is that some food? Good I was wondering when I would get a chance to eat something other then hospital food."

"I hope you don't have a problem eating tofu. I am a vegetarian and I would have a problem cooking meat for you."

Em smiled and looked over at me, her new friend, "No, I love tofu, it's great. I stopped eating meat about two years ago."

"Really? I have been off of the stuff ever since I could transform into the animals that people eat."

I suddenly transformed into a chicken and started clucking around Em's bed causing her to breakout into laughter.

Em chimed in as soon as she was able to get a word in between laughs, "Doctor please you gotta help me. I think I've busted a gut."

Suddenly I collapsed into a ball on the floor and the two of us were laughing and telling jokes for well over an hour neglecting the food that was quickly going cold. When we had finally calmed down I looked over at the once steaming food and realized that we had been laughing so long that we would have to eat cold food. It isn't that big of a deal but the entire meal was ruined and I had tried to prepare something nice for Emerald too.

"Don't worry BB, it was more then worth it. I haven't laughed that hard in my entire life. I never thought that I would ever meet someone else who enjoys those corny jokes. I really like hanging out with you."

"I really like you too Em. Maybe after you get better and go back home we can still hang out sometimes. Nobody else around here likes my corny jokes so it would be nice to have someone in my corner with me. Come on, let's eat."

On that note I started to dig in and noticed that Em also had horrible table manners. It was great to find someone who was thought just like me. I completely forgot about my depression and my heart melted like she was the sun rising. It felt great being around her. She suddenly looked up at me and said, "BB are you ok, you're just staring at me?"

I blushed and tried to play it off with a grin but ended up looking like a dork as usual, but it was ok because she started blushing and looking like a fool too. It was uncanny how we were alike. It was amazing. I got a grin on my face and decided that I could trust her a little bit and leaned over her and unlocked her cuffs. She must have thought I was going to kiss her and she leaned forward and planted one on me. But because I was leaned over to her side she ended kissing my nipple. She turned even redder and we both broke into laughter for another hour.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a little reminder, I don't own any of the characters and stuff. Also if you don't like it don't read it. So don't e-mail me complaining about the subject matter. Any comments please go to http/writerscorner. 4 

Sorry that I haven't written in a while; it's just that Em and I have been having so much fun together and it has been hard to find time to write so here is a recap of everything that has happened since last time. Well, Em and I were having a great time when I decided that she was well enough to go home. She really didn't like the idea and asked if she could stay in Titan's Tower with me. I told her that I would have to ask Robin about it when I realized that I had not actually introduced them to each other. Kind of funny really. I mean she had been living in the tower for almost a week and no one had noticed her. So I thought it was very important that I tell everyone about her, besides I couldn't wait to have her tell the others some of her killer jokes.

So on the day that I was gonna bring her out Robin called a big meeting about a threat to the city. And this is where we are now.

So I told Em to wait outside the room while Robin discusses his thing and I'll call her in after the meeting.

She looked at me with those big green eyes and said, "You can do whatever you want to BB, just don't forget about me ok."

"You don't have to worry about that Em. I don't think I will ever be able to forget about you."

I then walked into the living room where everyone was waiting for me. They had hardly seen me at all over the last week so I wasn't surprised when Starfire flew off of the couch and put me into a bear hug.

"Friend Beast Boy I have not seen you much this Earth week. I have missed you. Where have you been?"

Robin chimed in right after, "Yeah Beast Boy, what has been going on with you. It isn't like you to be so reclusive. Is everything all right?"

"Don't worry about it Robin, in fact I want to talk to all of you about that after the meeting."

Everyone looked interested in what I had to say so Robin picked up on what he had to say.

"Ok everybody, I'm sure all of you have noticed how slow crime has been in the last month. I was beginning to wonder what was going on and so I called in a few favors from my underground contacts and came up with that following information. Something big is going down. All of the rival gangs have called a temporary cease fire and all of the villains have taken out of town. I don't know what is happening but we can assume that there is a big plan about to go down. I thought I would check illegal arms salesin the last 2 months and noticed a significant drop in sales so we can assume that the force we will be up against will be a small one and most likely unarmed. That worries me more then if it were an invasion army. We will be dealing with a big and bad villain this time so I want everyone to be training for it, I'll be keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity and want all of you to do the same. With no crime we can tap the police force for extra help, but when the shit goes down I don't want them involved. We need as few casualties as possible."

Everyone was listening attentively when Cyborg asked his question, "Does it really look that bad, I mean should we really be preparing for casualties already when we don't know what is going down?"

"Normally I would agree with you, but in this case we can assume that this threat is not only a danger to us but everyone in the city. Otherwise why would all of the villains be skipping town. They probably know what is happening and are going to run somewhere safe. I'm not saying that something will definitely go down; right now we don't know enough. However, we do know that the climate is ripe for something huge to go down."

Everyone went eerily silent for a few minutes while all of the information sunk in. I decided that it was time to get my word in, "well I'm sure we will be able to handle any thing that comes our way right? All we have to do is try our hardest and everything will turn out ok."

Raven, who had been silent up until now actually said something in agreement with me. "Beast Boy is right. All we can do is our best, and if that is not good enough then there is no shame in it. We can't give up now though."

Everyone went silent for another second before Robin spoke up again, "Ok team, I have nothing further to say so Beast Boy, let's hear your news."

"Ok, the other day I went out and rescued a girl in the park and she was injured so I brought her to the infirmary. Well, we have been getting along great and I wanted to introduce you to her. Hey Em, could you come on in here?"

Emerald opened the door and walked in immediately crowding my left arm. I guess she was a little scared to be meeting new people, and that can be a little expected I suppose. "Ok Emerald, this is Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Starfire. Guys this is Emerald."

She timidly stepped forward and said hello to everyone and everyone did the same except Raven and Starfire. Raven just stood there looking her over simply giving her a "hey" and Starfire charged at her squeezing the life out of her in a big bear hug screaming about "going to the mall of shopping for skin ornaments" or something like that.

After Starfire and Em left to go to the mall, Robin and Raven took me aside and told me that they need to talk to me right away. They wanted me to meet them in Robin's office. I had only actually been there once and I was a little intimidated, but I had to go anyway so I head up to the floor above the living quarters and walked down the long corridor to the set of double titanium reinforced door that containedRobin's crime files and equipment. I couldn't help but notice how ominous all of this actually is when taken in. It almost made me want to turn around and run. The hell with Robin and Raven; why do I have to do what they say anyway? No Beast Boy wait, you have an obligation to the team. You may not want to, but you have to. So I took one last step to ward the door and reached out to grasp the door knob.


	5. Chapter 5

Just a little reminder, I don't own any of the characters and stuff. Also if you don't like it don't read it. So don't e-mail me complaining about the subject matter. Any comments please go to http/writerscorner. 5

Robin and Raven were just glaring at me as I walked toward the desk. They looked totally pissed. I almost jumped out of my skin when Robin coldly said "Sit down."

"Ok guys what's up? Why am I getting the third degree here?"

Robin stood up and exploded into his barking orders mode. "What is wrong with you Beast Boy? Do you have any idea the security protocol that you broke simply by letting her stay here without letting us know. What if she had planned to sneak in that way and attack us from the inside? We would have had another Terra incident on our hands and no one in the tower would have known about it. Plus there is this new threat, what if she has something to do with it? Do you have any idea of the risk that you put everyone at by allowing her access to the tower?"

While I was listening to Robin lecture me about what a bad boy I had been I was thinking of things to say in my defense; since I had been recording everything all of the events were pretty fresh in my mind so it was no problem. After he finally shut up I tried to put my two cents in.

"Well I thought that she…"

Raven cut me off in the middle of my sentence, so rude, and started her own repetition of what Robin said. "That's the problem Beast Boy, you didn't think. I'm getting sick and tired of you acting like we aren't in the middle of a damn war against some of the most ruthless villains in the world. They would not hesitate to use your idiocy and good nature to trap us and kill us. You need to stop acting with such reckless abandon and start thinking of the big picture."

"You're sick and tired? YOU'RE SICK AND TIRED!" I was pretty pissed at that point and just went off on them; every ounce of depression and frustration that had built up exploded in one big out burst. To be honest, I can't believe I had that in me. "Maybe if you two would shut the hell up for a change and stop accusing me of things I could defend myself. You make it sound like I didn't take that into account and take precautions before bringing her here. You make it sound like I don't care about what happens to you. You make it sound like I am a complete idiot. Well it isn't true. Did you bother to ask if I did a background check on her? No. Did you even think that I had her handcuffed to the bed while she was here? No. Do you want to know why you didn't ask? I'll tell you why, because you just blow things out of proportion like always and can't just be happy for me for a change. I finally found something that makes me happy as a person and you just come along and bitch at me for it. Well you know what, fuck you. I'm sick and tired of taking your crap. I'm always there for you and I never give you shit beyond just some kidding around about who gets the last slice of pizza. But you two just can't keep from calling my judgment and abilities to be a member of this team into question. Well if you think I keep causing security risks then maybe I should just leave."

There was an awkward silence as I was staring the two most dangerous members of the Titans down. After it was all over I related the stare down to what you might see in an old western where the sheriff is facing off against the bad guys getting ready to draw, and I was ready to fight too. They could probably tell from how heavy I was breathing and the claw marks that I left in Robin's desk. After about a minute of just staring at each other, although it felt like and hour, I turned around and left his office.

When I slammed open the door I was surprised to see the others standing there staring at me. What would I say to Starfire? How could I explain to her that I would never get to eat her strange foods again? And what about Cyborg? Will I ever get to play him in Gran Turismo for the ten millionth time? While I didn't know it at the time, it was those small memories of them that truly mean the most to me. I couldn't believe that they will be gone forever. The laughter of my friends will never echo in my head, only in my dreams.

"It looks like we're being kicked out Em. Let's go." With that I grabbed Em and went to my room. I quickly packed a few items that I needed and left without a word to the others. It was too painful to say goodbye. I know that I hardly ever express this side, but I was really in pain. As I took off from the shores of the island I took one last look at the tower and saw Star staring up at me from the roof. The look on her face will be burned in my memory forever. It was a sad, defeated look; almost as if she lost a piece of herself that day. I only saw it for a brief second, but it was enough to cause be to erupt into a violent fit of tears in mid flight.


	6. Chapter 6

Just a little reminder, I don't own any of the characters and stuff. Also if you don't like it don't read it. So don't e-mail me complaining about the subject matter. Just a small warning, this will be a lemon chapter. Any comments please go to http/writerscorner. 6 

So, where were we? Oh yeah. I had just left the Titans and Em and I were now officially homeless. I could tell that she was getting a little worried so I decided that we had better land. I was still pretty steamed so she just kinda stared at me with this look on her face. It was like that for about five minutes before anybody said anything.

"I've never seen you like that before. It's a little scary. Are you going to be ok?"

I let her soft voice sink into my psyche and it calmed me down a little bit. "Don't worry Em, everything is going to be fine. We'll just be on our own for a little while that's all. It certainly wouldn't be a first for either of us. I guess the first item on the agenda would be to get some shelter."

We both started to brainstorm some ideas on places to stay when suddenly it dawned on me. "Hey I have an idea. When I first became a Titan, one of Robin's requirements was that I have a hidden safe house just in case of an emergency. All the others have em too. We could go and stay there. Mine is on the north end of town right on the coast. We'll have to stock up on food, but other then that the place is ready to go."

Em seemed to like the idea compared to some of the others that we came up with so we headed on our way. I told her that we had better walk because if we took to the sky we would be spotted and followed. The safe house is supposed to be a secret location where I could go if some bad stuff went down and I needed a safe place to stay. No one has ever had to use their safe house, but this certainly seems like an emergency to me. So we started walking the five mile journey up the coastline, all the while that giant t sitting the bay looming over us. It angered me every time I looked over there and saw it. It only had bad memories now and I can never return. I guess it's just Beast Boy now.

When we arrived at the location Em remarked on how it looked just like any ordinary warehouse. I told her that was the point and that way no one would get suspicious. You see the economy had taken quite a downturn and the import/export business got hit hard. In fact, every warehouse for a half mile in all directions was closed and empty. So there is no one to bother us and ask questions. That sat fine with me. I can live with having just Em to talk to; she is perfect as a friend.

So we entered the lobby and I started to turn the power, water and gas on. I walked in to the next room and was suddenly reminded of barracks because there were several bunk beds just lined up against the wall with a foot locker at each one. I told Em that this is where we would be sleeping and at the end of the hall way is the bathroom and shower. We would have to work something out because it is not a stall kind of shower. It is just a room with ten shower heads lining the wall like something you would have had at summer camp.

I put my things on one of the beds and suddenly I heard Em scream "I CALL TOP BUNK!"

"Ok, just relax Em, are you sure you want to be in the same bunk as me?"

"Of course, that way we can be bunk buddies too."

I smiled for the first time since the argument that I had with Raven and Robin. It felt good. I let Em get acquainted with the safe house while I went and checked out the security room and ran diagnostics on all of them. I learned a couple of techniques from watching Cyborg work on the security system in the tower so I should be able to handle something as easy as this. As I used my multi-tester to check all of the wires for proper connections my mind wondered about this new threat. I know that Raven is just a big jerk and all, but I hope that they will be able to handle this thing without me. I'm sure they'll just get a replacement to pitch in or something. Besides, it's not like I'm really that essential to the team; I'm the weakest one out of all of them. I won't have to worry about them. I'll just concern myself with doing crime fighting alone. I'm sure that I'll bump into whatever this thing is at one point or another. I just hope that it isn't as powerful as Robin claims it is.

After reconnecting a few key systems the monitors came back on line and started to reconfigure them to record certain areas. Suddenly I heard the water start to run. I guess Em is become familiar with the bathroom facility. I think the water heater has warmed the water up by know. Suddenly my mind flashed a picture of what she looked like in here underwear and I got a naughty idea in my head. I flipped through a couple of the camera views outside and made my to the bathroom camera. I completely forgot that I installed cameras in there. Of course I never thought that I would have a hot girl in here with me so I positioned that camera in the shower room and sure enough there she was testing the temperature of the water. She looked out the door of the bathroom into the barracks to see if I was there and after being reassured that she was alone decided to close the door and she slowly began to get undressed.

"I really shouldn't be doing this," then in the back of my mind something said, "Yeah, but you gave her a sponge bath, come on. It's not like you didn't almost see everything."

And with that note I just gave in to passion and put it on the big screen before me. She had already taken her shoes and socks off by the time I finished debating what to do in my head. My eyes were glued to the television as she slid her shirt over her head and tossed it on to the floor. I don't know why but I involuntarily morphed into a dog and started panting like mad. I almost immediately regained control and changed back and continued to watch as she started to undo her jeans. I grabbed the controls and tapped the zoom button to get a closer look. She was wearing those button jeans and undid each button one by one. Each button revealed more and more of her silky black panties. She turned around when she slid them down her slender legs down to the floor. When she bent over to slide them over to her shirt I could see that she was wearing a thong and each cheek looked so delicious that I just wanted to go down there and take a bite, or maybe bend her over my knee and giver her a spanking.

I suddenly could feel my erection through my spandex uniform and took the chance to jerk off. I hadn't been able to since Em was staying in my room with me for the last couple of days and I was about to burst. I nearly ripped off my shirt and pants until I was left with nothing but underwear. I could see my six inches aching to get out and pointing to the TV screen almost as if it were a divining rod pointing toward water. I tossed my underwear on to the floor and immediately started to go to work on my very sensitive member, but I didn't want to finish too soon; then I would miss out on some shower action.

At that point she was working on getting her bra off. I had only seen her in her underwear once and was hoping to get a chance to see more. I can't pass up this opportunity. When she finally managed to unclasp the bra her breasts seemed to explode out of them and onto the camera. I nearly blew my load right there. This was great. They looked to be about a C cup, no more. They were so perky and giggly. I was glad that they were perky, I hate saggy breasts. Of course I'll beat off to any kind of tits really so I guess it doesn't matter. After she had played and cupped her breasts for a second she started to thumb her panties. Oh! I can't wait to get a view of her honey-pot. Of course I probably wouldn't be able to see much of it unless she lies on her back and spreads eagle. But that's ok; I'm still getting a free show. She slid her thong down to the floor and was now completely naked after she rubbed her clit for a second she stepped into the water. I had to change camera angles to get a better view. From there I could tell that her nipples were hard and that just turned me on even more. I watched closely as she grabbed the bar of soap and began to lather herself up.

I could just imagine walking in there and twisting her nipples. Oh god I could see it now. I lean back into my chair and start to pick up the pace on my dick. I put my legs up on the desk so I can have better access to my balls and I began to fondle and squeeze them. After a few minutes of that I can feel my orgasm about to burst. I close my eyes and just go at it full speed, pounding harder and harder. Suddenly I shoot so much semen on to my chest that it was splashed onto my face. I kept stroking the excess jizz out of my cock a started to rub the jizz onto my chest. I love how it feels.

I opened my eyes and checked the screen. OH SHIT! Where did she go? Fuck. I turned around and there she was, staring at me. This can't look good. I'm sitting here completely naked covered in semen and sweat, and a picture of the shower room that she was just occupying. My dick started to get erect again and was pointing straight at her. I guess it was that she was standing in front of me wearing nothing but a towel. But what is she thinking; I wish she would just say something.

"Were…were you watching me showering?"

"I…I…."


	7. Chapter 7

Just a little reminder, I don't own any of the characters and stuff. Also if you don't like it don't read it. So don't e-mail me complaining about the subject matter. Just a small warning, this will be a lemon chapter. Any comments please go to http/writerscorner. 7 

"I…I…"

"Well Beast Boy, what the fuck were you doing?"

I honestly didn't know what to say. I was standing there completely naked and covered in semen and sweat. The worst part about it is that my dick had stiffened again and was pointing at Em bobbing up and down. It became eerily silent and I noticed that Em's eyes have found their way to my crotch.

"Do you shave your pubes?"

"Um…yeah. I like the way it feels."

Em grinned a little and said "I do too, but I bet you already knew that."

"Uhh…about that. I…"

"Shut up Beast Boy. It's ok, butsince you did invade my privacy I think you should do something for me, then I'll forgive you."

"Ok, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that you happen to still be sporting an erection even after being caught in the act. This is turning you on. So, I want to watch you jerk off."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. Start spanking that straight six right now. Or maybe I should take a boat ride over to the tower and tell them about your little voyeurism."

"NO NO NO NO NO! Please don't do that."

After I gave up struggling I resigned to just sit down and slice the salami so to speak. Unfortunately, during the shock of being told to jerk off in front of the girl that I will be sleeping under, I had gone limp. It was really embarrassing.

Em obviously had taken notice and said, "Well Beast Boy, it looks like you are going to need some incentive." And with that she dropped her towel giving me a close up look at her incredibly sexy body. "As you can see, I shave my pubes too. Ok, enough waiting, pound that meat."

At the sight of her sensual body I immediately became erect again and my hand unconsciously found its way to my dick and started stroking it right in front of Em. It was awkward, but at the same time EXTREMLY arousing. I have never been so turned on. The best part was that as she was watching me she started to finger herself. It felt good knowing that she was really enjoying this as much as I am. It was great being able to actually do this with someone else. I really am enjoying this on more then just a sexual level. I have never actually been with a girl and this was a real treat being able to see this sort of thing up close. I can't believe how cool she was about me watching her in the shower. Maybe I can get her to do a few other things with me later on.

"Oh God Beast Boy!"

I was suddenly pulled out of my lustful musings when she screamed my name in the middle of her orgasm. After she was done she pulled her fingers out and shoved em in my mouth. It tasted like nothing I have ever tasted in my life before. I hope I get another opportunity to really get a good lick of her sweet pussy juice. "Hey Beast Boy, I thought that guys were supposed to always cum before girls. What's going on?"

"Well, I guess it's because I just came a few minutes ago so I might need a few minutes more."

"Well I want to see you cum otherwise there is no deal. In fact I want to speed up the process."

I wondered what she meant by that until she actually did it. She walked up to me and knocked my hand off of my dick and got on her knees in front of me. I saw what she was about to do and froze in anticipation of it. She seemed to just sit there for a minute and then finally slid her head down around my dick. It was the best feeling I have ever had. This was way better then jerking off. I felt like I was gonna cum then and there but somehow managed to hold it in for a few more minutes. I just sat there and watched as she bobbed her head up and down on my shaft slowly working it deeper and deeper into that sweet little hole of hers. It was a good thing that I was sitting down because my knees would have given out by now.

"Just a little bit longer Em."

I can't believe how great this feels. I placed my hands on top of her head and began to work her head down with greater force, also in hopes that she wouldn't pull up so close to my orgasm. That would suck ass.

"Ohhh…Ohhhh…"

And with that I jizzed all in her mouth. I could see some of my cum dripping out of her mouth and sliding down my quickly shrinking shaft. I could feel her trying to suck as much down her throat as possible before it was all over. This was great.

After we were done we just laid there on the floor panting and holding each other smearing our own juices on each other. The smell of sex filled the entire warehouse and kept me erect for most of the remainder of the day. I don't think that I have ever been so horny in my entire life. I can't wait till tonight. Unfortunatly, that never came. We both fell asleep before sunset and didn't wake up until late the next day. It was pretty funny. That was probably the best opportunity that I had for losing my virginity and I wasted it sleeping. Oh well, I'm sure that there will be plenty of opportunities tomorrow. I mean it isn't like she had a bad time or anything. If I read her reactions correctly she enjoyed it as much as I did. Maybe next time I'll have to return the favor of giving me head.

Day turned to night and night to morning. When I woke up, I was laying on the floor of the security room completely naked wrapped around my infatuation. Her face was so peaceful and calm; almost as if she was never beaten and came close to being raped. She was totally at peace. It was at that point that I noticed that she was also completely naked too. I slid my index finger down her spine tickling each and every little bump and feeling her goose bumps with every little notch gained on the column. Her smooth skin was a comfort next to my rough battle scarred body. Her hands were those of queens and aristocrats while mine were callused and grayish green. Her hair smelt of a sweet and smooth aroma of lavender. I stuck my nose in her hair and inhaled deeper as if she were a member of the goblin market and I was poor unfortunate Laura1, giving into my desire for the fruits a plenty. I don't care what they said; I think I am falling in love with her.

Almost as if on cue she began to stir in my arms. It was incredible knowing that I held this amazingly beautiful creature in my arms. I have never felt more alive than when I am with her. Her gorgeous green eyes fluttered open and I stared deep into her pupils. It was like being sucked into an abyss, and I couldn't help but grin like an idiot. As I continued to stare into her face I began to notice the small intricacies of her face. I could see the small fibers of hair that make up her eyelashes and the smooth contours of her skin. I was falling in love with every inch of her body.

"What are you staring at stupid?"

"You stupid."

"Oh God, we aren't going to be one of those schmupy schmupy couples are we? I always hate sitting next to people like that."

I chuckled at her comment and relished in the fact that she just called us a couple. This has got to be one of the best days of my life. "We had better get off of this cold floor and get into a bed with some blankets, I would hate for you to get sick. Of course, now that I think of it, I would enjoy playing doctor."

After I said it I realized how lame it was. We both had a giggle and got up. For the rest of the day we remained completely naked and continued to work on getting everything ready for the safe house. After we were done I went into the kitchen and cooked us up a huge meal. It was quite a long day and we worked up quite an appetite. After finishing the meal we walked into the bunks and pushed a bunch of the beds together to make a bed large enough for us to "move around" as Em put it. The tone in her voice left me wondering what she was planning. Unfortunately she left me wondering because she was so tired that she fell asleep before she hit the bed. It was cute really, she looked like an angel. I didn't last much longer after that and I fell asleep immediately after her.

1 Christina Rosetti's "Goblin Market"; a definite must read


	8. Chapter 8

Just a little reminder, I don't own any of the characters and stuff. Also if you don't like it don't read it. So don't e-mail me complaining about the subject matter. Any comments please go to http/writerscorner. 8 

Morning came soon after. In fact, morning came and gone. We didn't crawl out of bed till 1 pm. I hadn't had such a good night sleep in a long time. I suppose it was that Em was there with me. I have never actually slept in the same bed with someone else and now that I have I can see what others see in it. It felt very reassuring and secure with someone else there. Her arms wrapped around me reminded me of what I must have felt like when I was in my mothers womb. Not truly safe, but the illusion of protection keeps me warm and docile. I know by her just being there didn't actually make it safer, but I felt that way anyway.

"Good morning BB. How did you sleep?" she said with a grin on her face.

"I never slept so well in my life."

"I know, me too. I don't know why, but when I was under the covers with you I feel like there isn't a world beyond the bedposts. God, listen to me, I must sound like an idiot."

"It's fine; I was thinking the same thing."

She smiled at my reassurance that she wasn't alone in her stray thoughts. After we had a big breakfast we finished setting up the equipment and living areas. I plugged in my television and gamestation in and Em and I played a racing game. We were pretty evenly matched against each other. Stray memories of playing against Cyborg popped into my head and I shuttered at the thought of my former life. It's amazing how drastically my life has changed in the last two days. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when Em rammed me off the road.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! You'll never be able to beat me green boy."

"Oh we'll see about that."

We played for anther couple of hours and she repeatedly knocked me off of the track. I could have fought back, but I just let her punish me like that. I don't really know why though. I guess it was kinda like I didn't want her to leave because I offended her in any way so I just gave up to hermost simple of desires and ambitions, even if it is a silly game. After we had enough of that I decided that we needed to get to work.

"What do we need to work for BB? It's not like we have too or anything."

"It's simple Em. The Titans think that you might be involved with the serial crimes that are being committed. If they come up with any information to support that theory, they'll come for you. I don't know if I can stop all of them. So that means that I have to find the bad guy before they do. Now all we really have to do is wait for the next crime to be committed and then do some investigations. People may think that Robin is the only detective on the Titans, but we'll show them wrong?"

"Ok, I guess you have a point. So what do I do?" Em said with an almost worried look on her face. It was a look that I hadn't seen on her since I walked out of the tower with her.

"Well the first step is a backup plan. I can't very well take you on the mission with me. I will most certainly run into the Titans out there and they will try to take you. So I need for you to stay here while I'm out. Do not leave the warehouse while I am gone. Now they will eventually find this place, so you will need to know the escape route." I took her downstairs and pointed to a small hatch pretty well hidden behind a water heater. "You can escape to one of the other neighboring warehouses from here. Hopefully you won't have to use it, but if it comes down to it, this will get you out of here. DO NOT try to fight them. You won't stand a chance."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm is going off. Good, that means that the next crime is being committed. "Ok, Em stay here."

I didn't even give her a chance to respond before I was out of the room checking the location of the break in. Let's see. A chemical deposit factory. It's closer to me then the tower. I should be able to get there before they do. What kind of alarm is going off, a silent alarm. Good, I can get the jump on him before he knows what happened. I ran over to the take off platform and it flung me into the sky. I transformed into a falcon and took off at blinding speed. I took a look back toward the tower and could see that no one had even left yet. That is probably one of the great advantages of being able to change into an animal, my senses become heightened and there isn't an animal with better sight then a falcon.

I could now see the chemical processing plant and started my descent. I had to keep low in order to mask my arrival. I could see where the creep broke in and started my investigation from there. I transformed into a common house cat and I crept along the floor. So far I didn't see anyone. That is kinda strange considering that it is mid-day and the place should be teeming with workers. This isn't looking good. I'm really beginning to worry here. I turn the corner and I finally see some movement. I honestly don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. Oh well. I guess that I am about to find out.

I walk through the door and I see a sight unlike any I have ever seen before. The room I had entered is about the size of a high school gymnasium and the entire room is filled with bodies. Body parts are strung out like Christmas lights in December. I had to hold in the vomit in order to remain undetected. This guy was close. I can feel it. I look around worried that he is still in the room but I don't see anything that is still alive. It reminds me of a time when I was in Africa with my parents and the U.N. attempted a food drop. This was unsuccesful as a local warlord shot down the chopper and took the food for himself. Not only that, but he drug out the crew and lined them up and executed them sepuku style in the middle of a busy road heading into the city leaving them in a pile of bodies announcing to any visitors that this is his territory and no others. I remember my father saying that the man responsible frequently said that the land belonged to him alone because he was so violent and unscruppulous that not even God would set foot there. I saw this while hiding in the bushes on the side of the road, cowering in fear with my parents. Those memories still keep me up late at night; it looks like I will not be able to sleep for a day or two. Those poor people.

I wade through the room trying my best not to step on any of the dead bodies but not even coming close to succeeding. There were things I have never even seen before. I even think I may have stepped in someone's brain. I am gonna make this sick son of a bitch pay. I can see some of the looks on these people's faces, they made me cringe. The terror that was imprinted on their faces made me wonder if I should wait for the Titans to show up. NO! Fortune favors the bold. He who hesitates is lost and all of that crap. I need to take this guy down now before he hurts anyone else.

I make it to the exit and turn down a corridor. I see an open door at the end of the hallway and I make my way toward it. I can hear rustling in beyond the doorway. I pause before I enter to take a deep breath and transform into something a bit more useful in a fight. I decide that my best advantage is the element of surprise so go with something fast. I chose the quick reaction time of the cheetah. Ok, one last breath to gather my senses. I turn the corner and see a man covered in blood lifting a big drum of chemical waste onto fork lift. I charge at him and raise my paw to strike but pass right through him as he morphed around me as I struck the air where he used to be. I was a bit surprised but glad that I now know one of his powers. I can use that to my advantage. Since I'm on my own here I have to play this smart. Not my strong suit.

I transformed into a crocodile and swung my tail around where he was reforming. He didn't expect me to change so quickly and catch on to his abilities so I connected, connected hard. I actually threw him into the wall causing it to collapse and we went and dragged the fight into the next room. I changed into a gorilla and charged at him narrowly missing him. Unfortunately he was ready for me this time and he slammed me onto the ground. He knocked the wind out of me and I automatically transformed back into my human form. I got back up and morphed into a pterodactyl and took to the air. I should be able to have an advantage in the air. I dove in and hit the bastard and took to the sky again and dove in again. We repeated thisfamiliar dance for a little while. He tried to strike at me but I was fast enough to keep out of his range. I think I have this in the bag.

Suddenly out of no where he transformed into this purple blob and stretched up to take hold of my left wing. I couldn't keep myself in the air with only one wing so I fell to the ground where he enveloped me in himself. I had better think fast or I'm gonna end up suffocating to death. I couldn't seem to pierce the guy in order to get some air. What am I gonna do? Ok BB don't panic. Cooler heads will prevail. Lets see, how am I gonna get out of this one. The titans should be here any second. No! I can not depend on them anymore. I have to beat this guy on my own. The silence is deafening in here. This guy hasn't even said a word, I was hoping that I would be able to get him into a monologue but I guess that isn't going to happen today. The lack of air must be getting to me, I can't think straight. I suddenly began to think about Em. I got it. I transformed into a brontosaurus and he could no longer stay wrapped around me. I put a little distance between us so I could catch my breath. He picked up a lead pipe that was lying on the ground and he threw it at me. It cracked me on the head and nearly knocked me out. He sprinted toward me and changed into that blob again. He lunged at me slamming me into the wall. The blow knocked me unconscious.

I woke up. I couldn't have been out for that long; the Titans haven't arrived yet. But it was just long enough for him to get away with those chemicals. I have to regain my senses before the others get here. I can't have them see me like this. I took out a couple of small vials and took samples of the goo that I scratched off of him. I also took a couple of pictures of the room where the fight took place, the room where he was stealing those chemicals, and the room where all of those bodies were. I walked into the chemical storage room and took down a list of all of the chemicals that were in the room and compared it to the list of chemicals that was supposed to be there. Ok. With this info I might be able to narrow down what this guy is up to. I was walking out of the building when the rest of the Titans showed up. They walked up to me and I just kept on walking. They tried to stop me to talk and ask me what happened.

Star grabbed me by the arm and said, "Friend Beast Boy what has happened here?"

"He's already gone Star, don't worry. But Star…"

"Yes?"

"Please don't go in there. I don't want you to see what happened in there. Its… disturbing to say the least. Goodbye Star. I miss you."

After that was said I took off and didn't look back. I could feel everyone's penetrating gaze staring at me, burning a hole right through me almost. I really hope she doesn't go in there and see what that thing did. I know that she won't listen though. I can just see the look on her face when she walks through that door and sees the scores of dead men and women strewn about the room. I can just imagine the screams she will unleash when she is scared out of her sleep by the nightmares that those corpses will induce. I shudder at the thought of her covered in sweat screaming in the middle of the night.

I take my mind off of it by keeping low to the ground in order to make sure that I am not followed. I pass by the park in order to intermix with some of the birds that live there. No one could be able to determine which out of the hundreds of birds that I was flying with was me. After I was assured that I wasn't followed I flew home and immediately got to work. Em walked into the lab and asked me what was wrong.

"I saw things that were frightening, and that guy nearly killed me. I was lucky to escape with my life today. I'm gonna have to be a lot better if I'm gonna take this guy down. But on the bright side of things, I got some evidence that I am confident will lead me to the perp."

She had this concerned look on her face and wrapped her arms around me. "Please don't die. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I won't underestimate this guy again. I love you sweetie." I was shocked that those words had come out of my mouth but I didn't bother to try and take it back. It was the truth and all. She blushed and kissed me passionately. I guess that means she loves me too. This is great. "The news is almost on. Could you go watch it and see if they have come up with anything new? I'll stay down here and try to get these pictures developed and the genetic code down into the computer."

She beamed with this light and smiled at me. "Sure thing BB. I'll take notes for you. Try not to stay down here to long."

"Ok Em, I'll see you in a little while."

I hadn't used any of this science equipment in a LONG time. Usually Robin did all of this kind of work. Oh, well. I suddenly remember him and his suspicion of Em. I walked up to the living quarter and took one of her hairs off of the pillows. I can try to prove that she wasn't involved in these crimes. After the DNA scan is done on the goo from the crime scene I can scan Em's hair and compare the two DNA strands. Hopefully there will be no connection.


	9. Chapter 9

Just a little reminder, I don't own any of the characters and stuff. Also if you don't like it don't read it. So don't e-mail me complaining about the subject matter. Any comments please go to http/writerscorner. 9 

I walked up stairs to talk to Em for a little while. I hope that she will be able to comfort my frustrations with this science equipment. I was never one with test tubes and all. It's unusual. My parents are scientists for god's sake. I should have at least some skill with a science. Oh well. The computer is doing all of the work now. It'll take about 24 hours to come up with the final results. I guess I'll talk to Em and maybe have some fun.

I turn the corner and lock the door up so that Em won't go down there and touch any of the equipment. While I am sure she is not guilty, I can't afford her messing up the experiment and making me start over. Well, I put it out of my mind and start thinking about what Em and I can do to pass the time. I can feel some naughty thoughts creeping their way into my psyche. I let myself grin and push the idea out of my head. I have to come up with something special. OOOOHHHHH! I have a nice idea. I bet you guys want to know what it is don't you. Well you'll just have to wait. I'm not telling.

I grab the phone and make a few phone calls. I make the appropriate arrangement and pick up the appropriate items that I will need. Everything is set up. This will be great. I let the time pass until it is time for my plan to be put into action.

"Hey Em, do you want to go out and do something?"

"Yeah BB, that would be great. We have been cooped up in here for a while; it'll be good to go out. What did you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise. But I need you to wear something I bought for you. I put on the bed. I hope it is the right size."

She cocked her eyebrow at me and asked, "What is it?"

"Just go look and find out."

She ran toward the bedroom and screamed with joy. "Oh Beast Boy, I love it!"

I began to change into my outfit and she came out just as I had finished. She looked radiant in a long backless evening gown. I was a dark green and shimmered in the light. The silk fabric looked so smooth; I wanted to run my hands all over her body. But that is an activity arranged for later. I was wearing a classic black tuxedo with a dark green vest made from the same fabric as her dress. She smiled at me and slinked her way toward me. The slit in her dress allowed me to see her long slender legs. She is absolutely gorgeous.

"Beast Boy, this is wonderful."

"Well, I just thought that since I never got a chance to actually go to a regular high school prom, that we could give it a shot."

I looked deep into her eyes and felt a well of emotions pour out of my heart. If I were a poet I wouldn't be able to stop myself from spurting out a poem that paints a picture of my feelings. But since I am not a poet, I stepped forward and kissed her. I took her hand in mine and walked outside to my car that I kept in the garage. I opened the door for her and held her arm as she got in. The skin was so smooth. I almost didn't let go. I walked around to the driver's side and sat down. We drove to a special spot that I usually go to if I need to be alone. I had never taken anyone up here before, but she is special. The view from here is magnificent and very inspiring. It looks over the entire city and the bay. A light breeze blows over the top of the hill where I had a table set up with dinner already sitting there.

I walked Em up the grassy hill and pulled her seat out to help her sit down. You know the gentleman thing. She squealed with delight when I pulled the covers off of the plates and revealed lasagna that was meticulously prepared.

"I can't believe that you remembered what my favorite food is. I told you that like once, and that was when I first met you."

I smiled at her. "Well you are important to me so I make it a point to pay real close attention to you. Everything you say is special and has a place in my heart."

She giggled because while that is what I tried to say, it actually came out as "A bub duh bluh."

I guess this is what butterflies feel like. That fluttering in my stomach was annoying, but I never wanted it to go.

We began to eat our meal when I was suddenly reminded that I forgot to bring out the boom box. I excuse myself and run back to the car. I pop open the trunk, grab what I need, and run back up to my table.

"This sure is a beautiful view. How did you find it?"

I set down the boom box and start playing some music I had picked out for just this occasion. "Well, I was in a bad mood one day after Raven was being her usual self and I stormed out of the tower in search of some solitude. I flew off and found myself here."

"It's gorgeous. All of the city lights make it look like it is a field of stars. The sunset is painting the sky the most beautiful hue. This evening is perfect."

"Well the night isn't over just yet."

We finished our meal and continued to chit chat with the sound of romantic music in the background. She did look like she was enjoying this. Good because I was having a wonderful time too.

"Would you like to dance Em?"

Her green eyes lit up and she said yes. I stood up and took her in my arms; she was so warm and made me never want to let go. The song "Yellow" by Coldplay came on the stereo, but I couldn't hear it. All of my senses were overcome by the strong feeling of love that I had for Em. With her in my arms I felt like time stopped and I would never have to let go. We were swaying to the beat of the music and Em stepped on my feet. It hurt like all get out with those high heels, but I didn't feel a thing. I just smiled and squeezed her closer to my body. I could feel her breasts heave up and down slowly as her lungs took in precious air letting me know that she was alive and feeling. The nerves on my skin felt a faint beating coming from her. That could only be her heart. I felt so privileged to keep the beating of her heart in my mind. I know this sounds sappy, but I don't care. It's the truth.

We must have just swayed back and forth holding each other like that for hours on end. When we finally realized what time it was it was pitch black out and the only light was that coming from the stars and the full moon above. I pulled out a thick blanket and threw it on the ground. We laid down and just watched the stars. She looked gorgeous in the light of a full moon. Her eyes had a glow to them that just increased her allure that much more. She is irresistible.

"Beast Boy…?"

"Yeah."

"I want you. Here and now."

I stared at her in absolute shock. I can't believe she just said that.

"Do you mean…?

Em grinned at me and slid her leg up mine. "Yeah… that's what I mean."

I gulped and tried to muster up the courage to do what she wants me to do. "Em… I.. I've never actually had sex before."

"I know, neither have I. I want you to be my first, out here, under the stars."

I was still in shock when she rolled me over and got on top of me. She leaned over closer to my ear and whispered, "It'll be ok."

I smiled and decided to take the plunge. I kicked off my shoes and rolled over so that I was on top of her. I could feel the heat coming off her body. It was intensely hotter around her genitals. I pressed my lips gently against hers as I slipped off my jacket. I run my hand through her hair and press the back of her head closer to me. She kicked off her shoes while I unzipped the back of her dress. I slipped off my tie and shirt exposing my chest. She leaned forward and bit my nipple. I screamed in ecstasy. The feeling of her clamping her teeth down on such a sensitive part of my body hurt, but it was nice. I didn't want her to stop, but she had to if we were going to go any further.

I slinked down her body pulling her dress off as I did. I looked back up and she was grinning. I didn't really understand that look on her face but then I noticed that she was completely naked. She hasn't been wearing any underwear all night. She was planning this. I crawled back up to her and started to lick her nipples a cool breeze blew over us and I could feel her nipples getting hard. I thought it would be a good idea to give her a piece of her own medicine so I bit down on one of her nipples. She moaned loudly. I grinned and started fiddling with my pants. The damn thing isn't coming off. Em giggled at my seemingly futile struggle and leaned over and started to remove them for me. My growing erection told me she was doing it rather roughly too.

"Hey, watch it down there. There is a very sensitive organ down there."

"Oh shut up."

She ripped my pants and boxers down and my dick flopped out. It was nearly fully erect at that point and she threw me down onto my back and she started to straddle me. I could feel her warm pussy resting over my dick and was anticipating its grand entrance into her dripping vagina. I could tell that she wanted it; her breathing was becoming short and fast.

"I don't want to hurt you Em."

"It's ok BB. Don't stop or hold back. I want it just as much as you do."

I smiled and rolled her over onto her back. I gave her a gentle kiss and positioned my self over her warm body. I grabbed my dick and slid it over her virgin pussy. I am ready for this. I slowly begin to insert my cock inside her. The feeling is absolutely indescribable. I could tell that Em was in pain. I remember seeing something in a porn movie and I lean over her and begin to bite down on her ear. She slowly stops shaking so much as the tight walls of her vagina stretch to fit my dick. After I had completely inserted my dick I began to sway my hip back and forth. She was moaning in a combination of pain and pleasure that made me ram my dick in with even more force. I know it is wrong, but on some level I am enjoying causing her pain sexually.

I was ramming harder and harder when I suddenly released a primal force and my metamorph power inadvertently kicked in. My dick suddenly transformed from my usual hard six inches to a donkey dick of about 13 inches. The sudden growth caused Em to wail and scream in pleasure. She reached up and grabbed a handful of my hair and started to pull. I would normally have felt intense pain but it felt great. She pulled me down to her and we both bit into each others shoulders. The blood unleashed from our skin the same time we hit our orgasms. It was a combination of intense pleasure that I had never before felt. We both passed out from exhaustion with my dick still inside her.


	10. Chapter 10

Just a little reminder, I don't own any of the characters and stuff. Also if you don't like it don't read it. So don't e-mail me complaining about the subject matter. Any comments please go to http/writerscorner. 10 

I awoke at my favorite reflection spot in the entire city. The sky was a pure blue contrasting with the grey scale of the city skyscrapers. The bright sun shone down upon me as if to bless me with its sweet warmth. A breeze blew across my naked skin causing mo to suddenly become aware of my clothing situation. I guess it doesn't matter; no one ever comes up here so I am pretty sure that I am safe up here with my Em. I can feel her warm walls of her vagina still wrapped around my dick. It felt amazing to be out here in the open with her still wrapped around me like this. I felt so comfortable like this, almost like this is my natural state and this is where I belong. I wrapped myself up in her again and feel back asleep.

A cool, cool breeze flows through me. It grows colder and colder as I try to ignore it. I'm alone in my dream, shivering. It shouldn't be this cold. I can feel frostbite begin to settle and shatter my ego little by little. Where is Em? I'm all alone in my dream. The clouds cover the sky in a perpetual darkness that seems to grow darker by the second. Clouds this thick and dark usually have rain and lightning.

I wake up and Em is gone. I'm still naked, cold, and very much alone. The effects of the dream still have not worn off yet. I look around for Em and don't see her anywhere. She couldn't have gone too far. I rollover and pick a stick out from my left butt cheek. I can't believe that I fell asleep with that in there like that. Where the hell are my clothes? I run around naked trying to find my clothes covering up my dick in the process. I find them lying past a rock twenty yards away from where I woke up. I guess I must have thrown them over there during the heat last night. I start to get dressed and set out in search of Em.

I don't really see any sign of her so I take to the skies in order to find her. The cool breeze picked up as soon as I got above the tree line. It felt great flowing through my feathers and I just couldn't be happier, but I was still alone. I made a few circles around the area and found her sitting atop a rocky crag jutting out from the hill side like a zit on the face of the earth. She was fully clothed and seemed to be staring off into the distance as if she were waiting for something. Looking for something. I hesitated before descending. I don't know why I thought twice about it. She just seemed like a different person standing there all alone. She seemed almost incomplete and nonexistent staring into nothing like that, almost as if she had no mind in her. It frightened me and I almost didn't land. Luckily I regained my senses and dropped down to meet her.

"Good morning Em."

"Hey BB," she said very emptily. Something was wrong and I couldn't figure it out.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't answer. She just kept staring off into the distance like she wasn't in her head or anything. I couldn't figure out why, but the light that illuminated from her eyes earlier was dim and dead. Her complexion was also altered a bit as well. Her face was no longer rosy; it had turned to a very ghostly white. I began to worry about her and I took her in my arms and told her everything was going to be alright. I tried to tell one of my jokes, that usually gets a rise out of her. She didn't even smile at me. I began to get worried and I transformed into a pterodactyl and flew over to the base.

The city seemed to be very lively today. On the way to the warehouse I found that many people were laughing and playing under the sun. Their extreme zeal for life just made her lack of movement seem even worse. My worry quickly turned into fear. Memories of my last love, Terra, began to flood back to me. I started to tear up but pushed them back. I can't allow myself to tread into weakness now that she is in my life. I have to be strong for her and show her that everything will be alright. I pick up the pace and don't bother to fly low in between the buildings. That will only slow me down. I take off up above the city skyline. I know that it's a risk, but I can't afford to lose her now. She doesn't even say a word to me on the way back. She just keeps staring off into the distance.

I burst into the warehouse with her in my arms and I charge to the med lab with such speed that I was afraid I wasn't going to stop. I run into the table and place her gently down on it. I cut through her clothing in order to get an accurate reading on the equipment. She just kept staring into nothing. I plug in the medical equipment and set it on self scan. I don't know much about medicine so I just do what I can to make her comfortable. I can't do much for her though.

I go downstairs and get some food, I was starving. That mad dash across the city really tired me out. I started cooking and made a decent meal for me and Em. I brought it up and she was already up and dressed again.

"Em, you look so much better. I was so scared you were gonna die or something."

"I just need to be alone, ok."

Her words were so soft, like a fog dancing on a lake at dusk the words sounded off in my ear. They sounded like death. She looked much better though. So I was somewhat relieved. I didn't want to argue with her so I left her sandwiches and walked downstairs with mine. I sat down in front of the windows over-looking the bay and I stared at the tower. It seemed like decades ago since I left, but it had only been a few days. I hope they are all doing good.

I wonderbwhat is wrong with Em. It must have something to do with what happened last night. I'm pretty sure I did everything right. Maybe it was that weird transformation where I only changed that one part of my body. I have never been able to do that before. I'll have to try it out in training, see if I can do it with other parts as well. It sure will be nice to have a bigger dick than that mechanical one Cy has. He was built to have one that is not quite a foot long and mine can now grow to over a foot. Hell, I might even be able to tryout other animals too.

I try to change my arm into just a gorilla arm without changing any other part of my body. It doesn't work. Oh well. I'll try again later. I go back upstairs to see if Em is ok. She locked the door and when I knocked she told me to just go away. She didn't want to talk to me. I nearly burst into tears. I went down to the gym to try and work out and hopefully get some of this frustration out. It really didn't help much. I guess I'll just stay down here until she is ready to talk, besides, it'll give me an opportunity to try to get this half transformation thing working.


	11. Chapter 11

Just a little reminder, I don't own any of the characters and stuff. Also if you don't like it don't read it. So don't e-mail me complaining about the subject matter.

And please, help the creative process and review. That is the only way we can help improve the writing so you can enjoy it more. It's a win-win situation.

**Vindicated**

**Chapter 11**

I must have been training for hours, because I was tired and hungry. Sure enough when I walked into the kitchen the clock said 9:30 pm. I can't believe I had been training for more than twelve hours straight. I had completely forgotten about Em and I started to make a huge meal. Like I said, I was hungry. I made the biggest tofu sandwich on the face of the planet. It was a quadruple decker with pickles, tomatoes, and lettuce in between the slices of whole wheat bread. I'm gonna be shittin bricks tomorrow. Lol.

The training had only been semi-successful and I have not completely mastered the technique, but I was well on my way. It wouldn't be much longer now. I only needed to figure out how to fully command it. The transformation, by nature, depends on unstable DNA in order to change into another animal. In order to make only a half transformation I have to try to isolate certain strands of DNA, while leaving others in tact. It is a difficult task seeing as how I am not a science wiz. HAHAHAHAHHA! I said wiz. That is hilarious.

After I had my laugh I started to chow down. It didn't take me more then two minutes before I finished the sandwich and I then went to the control room to check the security systems. Everything seemed operational and there was nothing serious to report on the police band. I guess our baddie is just taking the day off. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I'm tired too. I checked the cameras and saw that Em was still in the med lab. She was simply staring at the floor as if she was dying or something.

I turn over to the computer and begin to do some investigation. I look up "depression" in the medical search engine and find several entries. In fact, I found several million entries. I decide that I would have to narrow it down a bit, so I add the words "teen", "sex", and "female" into the search engine and get a MUCH narrower list of entries. I pick a few that look good and see that for many teenage females, after they have sex for the first time they can fall into a depressive state. It is very normal and they simply need reinforcement that it was a good decision. If a teenage girl becomes depressed, she probably thinks that the male will no longer want her and will leave her. Or she feels that she is a slut and should have waited longer or something like that.

I let the information sink in and also take a look at some of the monitors that are in the med lab. I could be wrong but it looks like its saying she has a small abnormality in her blood system. I keep reading different entries but can find no where that a depressive state can lead to blood abnormalities. I wonder if she had the conditionbefore hand. I suddenly remember that the computer was running a DNA analysis of her hair. That should provide enough DNA to compare to her blood system so I have some DNA from before last night. I download her analyzed DNA strand from the science lab and her blood sample from the med lab. After an hour of work I discover that she did not have anything wrong with her except an unstable DNA structure like mine a few days ago. I can't imagine why her DNA would be unstable, but that isn't what is important right now. I have to get a better analysis of her blood to figure out what is in it.

I start thinking of ways that I can get to her without her knowing, but can't come up with any ways to get a blood sample without her knowledge. I decide that the best course of action would be to get her some flowers to make her feel better and maybe the problem would go away by itself.

I fly to downtown where I see a flower stand and pick up a bouquet of lilacs (side note – I like lilacs, my personal favorite flower. –author) and make a mand dash back home. I also cook up something nice for her and make my way up to the med lab. She is sitting there on the examination table and she looks dull and lifeless. She doesn't even turn to see me walk in.

"Em, I brought you something." I set the food down and hand the flowers to her. She just throws them in the trash and knocks the food over. "That's it Em, I have had enough! I am trying my hardest to help you, but you have to let me in and tell what is bothering you. Em, I care about you and it hurts me to see you like this."

She just turned and looked in my eyes. "You want to know what is wrong with me? Well, how's about the fact that you care less about me and more about my pussy. I know guys like you. You'll do anything to get to my pussy like saying things like 'I love you' or getting stupid flowers. You don't care about what you just did to me do you?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You're not the only one who knows how to read a computer screen."

She points over at the set of computers that line the wall and I go over and sit down at one of them. I can see that she had been working here the entire time that I had been training. She had a screen that looked like a complete analysis of her blood taken earlier today. On the next screen she had an analysis of the abnormal component in it. It was a disease, and it was breaking down her already unstable DNA. At the rate that it appeared to be growing, she didn't have much time left before she would be unable to sustain her own organ's regeneration. The breakdown would overtake her body and she would die shortly.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The woman who I loved so greatly was going to leave me in a flash. My eyes were beginning to tear up when I looked over at the next screen and my entire body went into shock. The disease in her body was simply a mutated form of the disease that gave me my shape shifting power. It had mutated so that it could be transmitted sexually. I could not believe my eyes. I killed my love. I didn't wear a condom. I am the monster here. My god. What have I done?

The rest of the night we spent holding each other in tears. Neither of us said a word to each other and we just collapsed into each others arms.

The next day I regained my senses. I gave up looking for the bad guy performing all of those crimes and to work trying to find a way to stabilize the disease. I decided that the best course of action would be to figure out how much time I had until it would be too late. I took a few more blood samples and got immediately to work.

The results did not look good. The disease's rate of replication was growing exponentially, so that meant that it was getting faster at getting faster. I can't believe it. I only had 36 hours left. She would be dead by sunset tomorrow.

The med lab was of no use. There appeared to be no way to cure that disease. I couldn't even find some sort of treatment that would stabilize it. There is no way I can save her. It's funny almost. I can save all of those people that I don't know and don't love anywhere near as much as her, but when it comes to the one person that I really care about she is so far out of my reach that she is only a dot on the horizon at dusk.

It's getting late and neither of us has eaten. I take her downstairs and we eat a large meal in complete silence. I haven't told her that I can't save her but she knows already. She knows.

Suddenly, the proximity alarm goes off. I run into the control room and see that riots have broken out all over the city. I can't believe that now of all times my city needs me. Em walks up from behind me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok BB. I know that you can't save me. You can save them though. Just go."

I look in her eyes and she doesn't have any life in them. They have grown listless and dead. I get up and walk outside. The riot is happening downtown so I race over in that direction. It doesn't take too long to deal with all of the rival gang members. The toughest part was taking out Johnny Rancid all by my self. I just imagined that it was his fault that Em was dying, and I tore him apart. Deep down though, I knew that I killed Em.

I even managed to use my new half transformation skill which I thought was amazing. I headed home as fast as possible. I didn't want to miss a moment with Em. It was almost nightfall. When I walked in she was eating and drinking incredible amounts of food. I guess her body breaking down was really taking the energy out of her. I sat down and joined in the eating fest. We popped Super Samurai Transformer Ghosts 3 in the DVD player and just sat there watching movies and pigging out. We fell asleep on the couch and in love. I love the smell of her hair. It was lavender.

We both woke up to the sound of the proximity alarm going off. I couldn't imagine what it could be and I ran to the control room. All of the security systems were disabled. I guess I lucked out when I decided to install the proximity alert on its own internal system. Em and I ran to the front door and opened it up I growled at the sight that stood in front of me. It was the one thing I didn't want to see right now. I just wanted to stay with Em and not miss an instant, now that couldn't happen.

For there standing in front of my doorstep, were the Teen Titans.

Author's note: Don't forget to tune in next time for the battle of the century. By the way, don't forget to review. I can't improve my writing without constructive criticism. See ya next time in "Vindicated Ch 12"


	12. Chapter 12

Just a little reminder, I don't own any of the characters and stuff. Also if you don't like it don't read it. So don't e-mail me complaining about the subject matter.

And please, help the creative process and review. That is the only way we can help improve the writing so you can enjoy it more. It's a win-win situation.

**Vindicated**

**Chapter 12**

We just stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Robin was at the fore ground and had a look of apprehension on his face. I could tell that he was split on what to do. I already knew how it would go, and so did he. That didn't make doing it any easier though. I lived with these people for a good portion of my life and now I had to try and beat them in a fight. I clearly was out of my league here. One of me, versus a powerful telepath, an electric dynamo, an alien warrior princess, and the most experienced martial artist in the city. I'm boned.

I must have spooked them when I spoke because they all jumped back a bit when I said, "What do you want?"

Robin responded with "I think you know what we're here for." That's an understatement. "So just hand over the girl and we'll leave. No one has to get hurt here."

"Wrong Robin. No matter what happens, someone will get hurt. Either physically, or emotionally, fuck… maybe both."

Raven butted in and said, "Come on Robin, let's just get this over with. All we have to do is take Beast Boy down and then we can just take her with us."

"So, how did you guys find me anyway?"

Cyborg told me. I hit myself when he did. "Well, about two days ago we saw you flying through town to get back here. We assumed that this is where you were staying and here we are."

"Beast Boy," Robin said bluntly, "She has the same DNA that we recovered from the crime scene. You can't deny that there is a link between her and the series of crimes. You have no choice but to give her to us."

"She has been with me the whole time. She couldn't have anything to do with the crimes." I suddenly remembered the DNA test that I ran in the lab a few days ago. Damn, I wish I had remembered to look at that thing; I would have been more prepared for this then. "I don't care whether she has a link to the crimes or not. I love her, and any problems that she has will be taken care of by us. I will not let you take her to jail and vilify her for something that she didn't even do. Now get out before I throw you out."

A scene from a John Wayne movie suddenly flashed through my head and I smiled at my courage to stand up to them. The realization of what I was facing came crashing down upon me and I decided that I had better come up with a strategy before the fight actually starts. While Robin and the others apologized to me and begged me not to do what I was about to do, I was thinking of the best ways to take each and everyone of them down. I turned and motioned for Em to make a run for the escape tunnel, but she refused. It made me feel invincible that she had enough love and faith to stand by my side even though her freedom was most certainly going to be taken away for it. All the more reason to stand and fight even harder.

"Enough talk." As soon as I heard Raven say that I jumped into a defense mode waiting for her to strike. She did and uttered her magic words sending me flying into a wall. What she didn't realize though was that I had anticipated her attack and took just so that I could take her down. She and Starfire were going to be the difficult ones, but I can get rid of Raven now. I transformed into a giant octopus as I was being thrown across the street and as soon as she was done I knew that she would be inhaling after her chant. I launched some ink at her face. The octopus's natural defense went straight into her mouth causing her to cough and gag. She would be unable to speak for the remainder of the fight and her breathing will be severely hindered. Now that she was out of the fight I could have some breathing room.

I transformed into a ram and charged Cyborg. The only way to get him to let his guard down would be if he thought I was challenging him to a contest of strength. He predictably reached his arms out and tried to brace against my attack. He kept hold of my horns as I tried to push him back. I knew that I couldn't beat him that way, but it left a crucial opening. I transformed into a kangaroo and kicked him across the street where he fell onto a fire hydrant. He was then soaked with water and I could now take him out of the fight. I immediately charged him so that he couldn't regain his composure. I then transformed into a velocoraptor and used my razor sharp claws to penetrate his armor and expose his circuits. With a hole in his armor he was unable to keep the water out and he soon shorted out and powered down. That's two down and two to go.

Starfire seemed reluctant to attack and just floated there begging me to stop. I wish I could tell her how sorry I am that things led to this, but I have no choice. With her hesitating I only had to worry about Robin. He will be the most difficult. With only normal strength he has to depend on his technique which is nearly flawless. I will have a lot of trouble penetrating his defenses. The only option that I have is to try and move faster then him, but what animal can move with faster reflexes then the legendary boy wonder.

I notice how his arms are exposed and I get an idea. I transform into a cobra and coil up ready to strike. He smiles because he knows that his suit is bullet proof and I won't be able to penetrate it with only fangs. He charges and strikes down with his escrima sticks. I let him hit me. The blow is almost too much, but I somehow remain conscious. I use the opportunity to wrap myself around his arm several times over. I then sink my teeth into his exposed skin and He lets out a cry. The venom will only be enough to barely slow him down so I keep my fangs in as long as I can. He finally rips me off of him and starts to get serious. I transform into a monkey and try my best to dodge the attacks and let the venom slow him down for me. I manage to make it through with only a few cuts and bruises. I can feel that I have a cracked rib, but that's ok. He has slown down a lot. I can tell that the venom is taking hold of him and he won't be any threat now. I transform into a giant ape and give a good whack across the back of his neck.

Robin falls unconscious and I catch him so that I can set him down gently. I hope I didn't hurt him. I transform back into my human form and pull some anti-venom out of my belt. I administer it just in time to jump out of the way of Starfire's attack.

She took a pretty fast swing at me. I think she has finally decided to fight me. Now that she is in the mood, I'm gonna have a hell of a lot of trouble. She is probably the most difficult Titan for me to fight because of her unique combination of powers. I'll have to be careful and take this slow. If I don't watch my back she can send a fist right through me. As if she could here my thoughts she sends a star bolt straight at my head. I dodge it, but it still hits my right shoulder. If it got me in the head, the fight would be over.

I lay on the ground clutching my shoulder in extreme pain. I try to push through it and get back up but I can't. The pain won't subside for another minute, and I don't have that kind of time. If I don't get up now, Em is basically a goner. Starfire looks at me and raises her arm to charge up another bolt. I try my hardest to move but it is taking all of my energy to just stay conscious.

"I am sorry friend Beast Boy," she says in tears. "I truly wish things did not have to end this way. I will not use full power, only enough to knock you unconscious."

I can see a ball of energy form in her hand. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, she is completely enveloped in purple goo that then proceeds to throw her into the wall. As the goo begins to recede off of her, I can tell that she won't be getting up from that one anytime soon. I look over to see the source of that goo. It was the man that I fought the other day in the warehouse.

So, what do you guys think of this chapter. Let me know, write reviews, please. I can't respond to criticism if I don't have any critics. I'll see ya next time in Vindicated Ch 13.


	13. Chapter 13

Just a little reminder, I don't own any of the characters and stuff. Also if you don't like it don't read it. So don't e-mail me complaining about the subject matter.

And please, help the creative process and review. That is the only way we can help improve the writing so you can enjoy it more. It's a win-win situation.

**Vindicated**

**Chapter 13**

"Hello Beast Boy, remember me?"

He said those words like he was some cheap villain form a cheesy B movie. I stared blankly at him. I'm not ready to take him on alone, plus Em was standing there. I knew the other Titans wouldn't have used her as a hostage, but this guy is a killer. He wouldn't hesitate to do it in an instant. I have to get her out of here. I won't be able to defend her in my condition.

"You look a bit beat up my friend, how do you plan to take me down looking like that?" He laughed at me in the normal cartoonish villain fashion. It only served only to anger me more. What? Did he think I was just some kid playing games? Lives were on the line and he was only fooling around.

I could see Star and the other laying on the ground. If I didn't beat this guy on my own, their lives would certainly be ended. A cool breeze blew in from the bay and awoke me from my fear. I took a few steps toward my enemy in hopes to see him back up. If did then I knew that he had doubt about his own abilities and could therefore be defeated. He just stood there mocking me with those eyes peering down his upturned nose.

"Why do you rush to your death like that Beast Boy? I know that you will die soon but it isn't necessary for you to tempt me like this. I would very much like to catch up. It has been too long. What, don't you remember me? I'm very hurt. It must be my new look."

I look him over again, but I can't ever recall meeting him before. The grin is familiar, but it's the same grin that every villain I have ever met has had. That grin that denotes superiority and over confidence.

"I know that Em has met me before."

It hits me like a freight train moving at the speed of light. How could Em and I both know the same people? Other then the Titans, we haven't met anybody new. I look over at Em in horror as she walks slowly over to him. Oh, no! Does this mean what I think this means?

"I can see that you have figured out that there is a connection between your beloved Em and I. Well maybe I should tell you the story before I take your lives. It would be nice to see the look on your pitiful face."

Em turns her head to look at me and she gives me a look of terror. I don't understand, if Em is connected to him and walking towards him, why is she acting so afraid? The look in her eyes infuriates me. I'm not sure if I was mad at him or at Em, but I charged at that freak anyway. The bastard is trying to take all that I care about away from me and I won't let him. I don't get far; a huge load of goo is launched my way and forces me to the ground. He makes me watch as Em walks towards him and stands by his side. He wraps his arm around her and holds her very close.

"If you don't like me putting my arm around her, you are really gonna hate what I'm going to do next."

He proceeds to slowly wrap himself around her, but it's different from when he fought me. It wasn't like he was wrapping around her, so much as he was becoming one with her. She looked in my eyes and let out a single tear and mouthed "I love you" before she started to scream in excruciating pain. The screams are so severe that they send shivers down my spine and I begin to feel sharp pains running throughout my body. I can't explain why, but I was feeling what she was feeling. I looked over at her and that bastard had almost completely absorbed her. After he had completely taken her in, he began to explain to me what had just transpired.

"So, have you guessed who I am yet? I'm not surprised. You have never actually seen me looking like this before. Think of my power. Doesn't it seem familiar?" I run over all of his powers that I remember in my head and I soon realize what I'm dealing with. "That's right old friend. I'm back, Plasmus. After Slade fused me with Overload and Cinderblock, I began to regain some of my cognitive functions that were normally lost during my Plasmus personality. I decided to go to a new town in order to test my new skills. I chose Gotham City and there I met someone named Clayface. He had skills much like mine and taught me how to face shift in order to look like someone else. Soon, he explained how to separate part of my own body in order to create a whole other entity that could operate according to my will. That is where Em came from. She was never even real, just someone that I created to break you Titans apart and pit you against each other. Her original assignment was to fall in love with Robin and seduce him out of the tower. But you worked out even better. I have to say that I thought that you were the weakest of the Titans, but when you put your mind to it and you actually defeated all of the others in a little amount of time. I'm afraid for you old friend that I will not be so easy."

I cried. Tears sprayed from my eyes and burned. I screamed from an unending amount of pain. The anger froze in my heart and I will never allow him to live after this. I have never killed before, but this is the end. I won't make it through this with a fire burning in my chest like it used to. Now I have to become ice itself to take the bastard down.

"What, no comment on me killing the only ones you love. I have to say I was looking forward to that."

I looked up at Plasmus from my position under his goo and growled out visioucsly, "Bring her back."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that kid. Not that I would want to anyway."

"BRING HER BACK!"

I change into a brontosaurus and shake off the now seemingly miniscule goo. I then changed back into my human form and charged at Plasmus. I didn't know if I could beat him; I didn't know anything other then rage at that moment. I changed into animal after animal using their unique attributes to roll into attacksanddodge at the same time. Plasmus's skills were very much like my own when it comes to hand to hand combat. We both can manipulate our own bodies to attack and dodge. I manage to get out of his attacks by transforming into small yet fast creatures like mice, and then counter by transforming into large beasts like elephants. No one seemed to make any headway. I almost wish that Aqualad were here so that I could use his abilities at controlling water and Plasmus would be down. There will be no way I can win this fight at this rate.

I have already used a lot of energy fighting the Titans and he is coming in fresh. I suddenly try ouy my new ability and manipulate different cells to alter the DNA strands into separate animal types. I was capable of accomplishing much more this way and I even managed to keep it up for a while. I had Plasmus reeling from the attacks and slowly worked him toward the edge of the pier, if I could move him into the water he'll be a dead man. He tripped up though, and I charged into him with enough force to throw him into the water. With him floating in the water he would be unable to access his abilities and would fall unconscious reverting to his human form. I turned and walked away. I wasn't even going to bother trying to fish him out of the bay. Let the bastard die.

"I told you that I had learned new abilities and you still under estimate me."

He rose out of the water; I was out of ideas. If I can't take him out that way there will be no way of me beating him in a one on one situation. He would just anihalate me. He slowly crept toward me. The water was having some effect on him because he was having trouble keeping his body shape. He slid on the ground like the slime he was. I thought of Em. If I had to die today, it would be with her in my heart.

Suddenly, he leapt at me and started to pound on me from all directions. The beating I took was excrutiating. I doubt that even if the real Titans were fighting along side that he would be beatable. I only hope that one day he will get what he deserves. I wonder if Em will be in the afterlife waiting for me. I wonder if there is an afterlife. I wonder if my sweet Em even had a soul. She has to. How could she fall in love without one. I cry again. In a low voice I say, "bring her back, bring her back… please."

The attacks stop and I look up to see Plasmus's face staring at me in a half shock half explosive joy face. "What did you say? Did you say please? Are you begging?" He grinned and began to laugh at me and my pain. I start to cry uncontrollably and I close my eyes. I don't even feel the legendary beating that I am getting from him. I can't believe that I am going to die like this. All alone.

I scream, but no noise comes out of my throat. But to me, the noise is deafening. It forces me to forget what was actually happening. I hear a faint noise slowly growing above the scream. It gets louder and louder. I can slowly make out that they are words. It was Em. She was giving me comforting words and letting me know how much she loved me. It was as if I died and gone to heaven. Her words gave me strength and washed away my fears of death. I opened my eyes to see Plasmus standing over me beating the living crap out of me. I can feel the internal bleeding start to kick in and I smile.

Out of no where, Plasmus screams as if he were being attacked. I look around to see if anyone had arrived, but there was no one else here except the unconscious Titans. But still, Plasmus screamed, was he being hit by an unseen force, a righteous fury that knew that he deserved to die. I remember where I am and what time it is. This was going to be the end. If the Titans and Plasmus had not shown up, this is when Em was supposed to die from my disease. It wasn't me that was killing him, it was Em. She was fighting for me. I smiled as I watched him roll around in agony. He started to laugh.

"What did you… do to me?"

"Em had a disease, it was fatal. She was supposed to die right now and you will die in her stead. You fool. If you had only left us alone, this would not have happened." I smile after rubbing it in a little more and I watch him die. While I stand there I know that any chance of ever seeing Em again was dieing with him, but that is what she wants as well. Goodbye sweet heart, goodbye.

I watch, bleeding cold ice blood. I smile more with every bit of agony that he is going through. He tries to regain his composure and try another attack, but he simply liquefies whatever part he tries to extend. He falls unconscious and transforms back into a human. When he awakes the next time, the virus will already have hold of his system and he will not survive the encounter. I don't give him the chance. I reach down and pick up one of Robin's escrima sticks that is laying by my feet. I walk over to him and start to beat him. All over his body I can hear bones breaking and organs tearing. I smile and bite my lower lip until it bleeds. The taste of blood sooths me and makes it easier to continue. I make my way up to his head. By the time I am finished, there is nothing left of that mug he called a face. I could see his brains splattered all over the wood that makes up the pier.

I stand up and spit on the remains of that bastard. I grab an incendiary out of Robin's utility belt and set fire to his body. I never want to even hear about him again. I walk over to the sleeping bodies of the Titans and gather them up. They are much lighter than I thought. I turn into a giant falcon and gently grip them in my razor sharp talons. Flying toward the tower I can feel the breeze in my face coming in from the bay. It feels good.

Ok, I am gonna try to write the final chapter too the story soon, but I would like to see some reviews to know that it's worth it. Let me know how I am doing so far. I hope to see youin Vindicated Ch 14.


	14. Chapter 14

Just a little reminder, I don't own any of the characters and stuff. Also if you don't like it don't read it. So don't e-mail me complaining about the subject matter.

And please, help the creative process and review. That is the only way we can help improve the writing so you can enjoy it more. It's a win-win situation.

**Vindicated**

**Chapter 14**

The view from up here is magnificent. I stand at the top of the tower and breathe in the fresh air. The salt smell helps to ease the pain that I'm feeling. I look down at the lush island below and I debate jumping. It would certainly make dealing with the pain easier, but I doubt that Em would approve of me plummeting to my death without having been pushed. She would want for me to die valiantly. I turn around and start the slow walk back into the tower. The others are all still unconscious and laying in the med lab. I should be in there. All of my wounds are pouring blood like a coke being opened after some ass shakes it up. I remember doing that to Cyborg only two weeks ago. How much have I grown up since then?

I enter the med lab to check on the others; they all seem to be healing nicely. I'm happy for them; I don't know why, but I am. There is only one empty bed, Em's bed. I sit next to it and imagine that she is still there. I shed a tear remembering that this is the spot that I fell in love with her. I get startled when one of the Titans begins to stir. I decide that it would be a bad idea to be here when they wake up, so I muster the strength to get up and start the trek downstairs. As I walk past my former friends I cry and say my final goodbyes to each of them. Even though most of them were jerks to me and Em, I still care about them.

Then there was Starfire. I can't believe it; she's smiling even when she's unconscious. I'll miss her the most; the sweetness that she gave me even when everyone else had lost faith in me gave me a lot of strength. I lean over and kiss her on the forehead. I leave a blood-soaked lip imprint and chuckle to myself. I don't even bother to wipe it off. I honestly don't care what the others think of me anymore. She is the only one who matters, and now that I'm out of the Titans, even she won't be able to save me for long.

I walk out of the lab and slowly make my way down the stairs. I look behind me and see a trail of blood. Blood and tears. I don't even feel it really. It kind of tickles really. I laugh at the idea of feeling the pain in the same way that a feather would grace the bottom of my foot. I slip and fall down the stairs. I'm surprised I survived, much less remained conscious. I'm at the ground floor and can see out the front door. I must have left the thing open when I burst in. I see a flock of seagulls pass through the horizon. Could I be with them, careless and free? I hope the others are going to be ok. I start to crawl and make my way through the lobby and leave a huge trail of blood behind me. The room starts to spin. NO! If I am going to die today it will not be in here. I won't give this hell hole the pleasure of containing my dead carcass. This building beat me down but I won't let ithave my body. I barely make it outside before I can no longer have the strength to move my self on my own. I can feel my body slide down the hill rolling toward the water line on this accursed island.

The life slips from me. I wonder if I will see Em when I reach the after life. I hope so. I can never forgive…

Death tears into my soul as teeth would tear into a raw piece of succulent meat…

Author's note: well… that is it. If you want more let me know. I can probably go a few different directions with it, but I need to see some feedback. Leave a review and tell me that you want to see more. I could easily do a sequel to this, or maybe the same story from a different pov. Let me know what you think. I look forward to seeing your comments.


End file.
